


[Podfic] Believer

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Believer, by Paxlux</p>
<p>  <i>Déjà vu all over again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162620) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



| 

**Title** : Believer  
**Author** : Paxlux

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Pairing** : Sam/Dean

**Genre** : Casefic  
**Length** : 2:43:17

**Read by** : Niko   _(Cover art just by me, too.)_

**Download Options:**

  * [MP3 & M4B Downloads at Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/believer)
  * [MP3 Download @ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/?whoizf8z1ivbk9m)
  * [Podbook Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ns2v2c1lg141bhu)

  
---|---


End file.
